Unconditional
by Rosie Fenwick
Summary: In this Frozen/Rise of the Guardians crossover is an exciting romantic adventure about the love of Jack Frost and Elsa the flawless Snow Queen. Also included is a bit of Anna and Kristoff for your reading pleasure. DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. Hope you enjoy :) Please remember to review and I can incorporate your feedback into my story.
1. Elsa's Dilemma

**Authors Note: A short first chapter that should hopefully give you a preview about what this story shall be like! Enjoy! :)**

**Elsa's POV**

Elsa chocked back sobs. She'd done it again. Why couldn't she control it? Every time her and Marco tried to make love she froze him along with the entire room. She just couldn't control it when her spirits rose. She waved her hand over him and he melted. But as usual the romance was gone.

"I'm sorry darling," Elsa sighed reaching over to kiss him but he pulled away.

"It's fine," he said getting up and pulling on a shirt. "I have to go now anyways."

"But-"

"Bye Elsa." Marco said gathering his stuff and walking out the door.

"Marco!" She quickly ran after him. Grabbing his arm she asked, "Is our engagement off?"

He paused, and in that moment she knew what he was going to say. "Elsa, I love you. But if we can't even do that as a married couple we can't have children… Both our kingdoms will lack an heir. I'm sorry." He walked off and this time she didn't stop him.

She knew she should be thinking about getting married she was almost 18 after all. The humiliation for their kingdom would be astronomical if she didn't find a husband soon. But all she did was sit down and curl up in a ball, thinking of how she had just lost the love of her life. Letting snowflakes fall in a flurry around the palace.

**Anna's POV **

"I know hurdles better than you princess you don't stand a chance!" Kristoff gave Anna a cheeky smile.

"Tell that to my dust pretty boy!" She giggled. "One, two, three GO!" She shot off ahead of her fiancé, taking a gallant leap over the puddle!

"Hey!" Kristoff called as Anna crossed puddles effortlessly.

"Haha! Who knows hurdles better again darling?" She teased as he reached the mark of finish between the two trees.

"You think you're so perfect you dirty little cheater!" He scolded pushing Anna into the flower bed, she grabbed his arm and he fell back with her.

They both laughed so hard their stomachs hurt. Kristoff got up and helped up Anna. They kissed. Eventually after they pulled away he embraced her in a hug. She looked up to the peak of the palace.

"Damn!" She cursed as she saw a winter blizzard storming over the palace head.

"What?" Kristoff exclaimed as she sprinted of toward the palace direction.

Out of breath Anna reached the castle and discovered a curled up Elsa sobbing on the steps. "Elsa!" She cried running toward her sister.

Anna sat down beside her and gently rubbed her shoulder. "What's wrong my darling sister?" She asked soothingly.

"Marco- he left- cancelled our engagement!" And she could barely see even those words before bursting into sobs once more.

"I'm sorry! You deserve better than him anyways. You'll find someone." She soothed.

Elsa stood up and yelled, "How could you possible know that?! I'm almost 18 and I haven't found a husband. The embarrassment! Even you have somebody. And I'm the queen!"

Elsa's words stung like daggers. Anna knew she didn't mean it but it got to her head. "Elsa, you don't mean that… You will find somebody… Like you said even _I _have somebody… And I'm just the princess!" She countered with a sneer.

"Anna I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it like that! I just am so tired of being left behind by everybody. " Her lip quivered.

Anna's fury melted. "I know, I'm sorry for snapping… I know you're hurting."

"It's fine. I just need to be alone." She muttered turning around in the direction of the forest.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. "Please, I want to help you!"

"You can't though Anna, just please let me be." And with that she melted the snow back to a lovely spring day and sprinted toward the forest.

"Where is she going?" Kristoff exclaimed through gulps of air as he finally reached the palace.

**Authors Note: Well there was my short first chapter. Next chapter will be all Jack and then Chapter and so on will be a mix of the two. Hope you enjoyed. Review! Review! Review! Love you all :* 3 **

**-Rosie 3**


	2. Jack's Been Flicked

**Authors Note: New Chapter! Hope you like it! I'm really enjoying writing this fic. I'm hoping to get another update up this week but I may not be able to. Enjoy :)**

**Jack's POV **

"No," She sighed, "I actually don't want to marry you!"

"What?" Jack cried getting up off his knee and shoving the ring back into his pocket.

"I'm just not very fond of you anymore Jack, to be honest you're just starting to get really annoying!" Newana Year said without a care in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Jack exclaimed! "You told me you loved me!"

"Well, that was last week before you let me know you couldn't have sex with me." Newana giggled.

"Excuse me?" Jack cried.

"Uh, Jack I have a bit of a riské reputation. But I'm not a slut I just really enjoy having sex all the time!" Newana smiled provocatively.

"But it's not my fault I'd freeze you!"

"Well, it's not my fault either." She countered obviously unclear of what else to say.

"How come this hasn't come up before? I mean we've been dating for almost a year Newana!"

"Jackie, come on now. I thought you were a bit of a prude but I thought you would be worth the wait! I mean have you seen your body? But then I found you wanted to stay a virgin forever? Don't feel bad Jackie. It's not personal. I would never stop having sex for anyone!" Newana laughed.

"Its not forever though New… Just until Health finds a way to stop my frost for a couple hours at a time…" Jack weakly protested.

"Then come find me when that happens! Because lets face it, I'd tap that!" She winked at him and looked him up and down.

"Fine, if that's how you want to be! My friends were right you ARE a slut!" Jack shouted pushing the diamond engagement ring deep into his pocket, jumping onto wind and flying away.

He was an idiot. He had loved her so much. Jack wasn't one for getting tied down but he had been ready to marry the damn girl! It's not like his friends hadn't warned him though. Fall one of his best friends had dated Newana and had almost the same thing happen to him. Plus, Tooth cautioned him every day. Jack thought of ditching dinner at North's place but he knew how disappointed that would make North so he decided to go for a little bit.

"So Jack how did it go with the lady?" North greeted Jack with a smile as he flew in.

Jack didn't know if he could handle talking about it. He thought about lying but then it would make it even harder to come clean.

"I left her. I just figured she wasn't making me happy anymore so what's the point?" He said confidently.

_"Okay so it was a lie. But it was a tiny lie and no one would be the wiser. It would just save Jack his dignity when Bunny and Tooth found out." _Jack though nervously.

"But, this morning you said you loved her!" North pestered.

"I was trying to avoid the problem, but there is no sense in doing that!" Jack lied again, "Besides, I enjoy being a free man no stupid girl to tie me down. Women are rather stupid!"

North stared at him. Jack couldn't blame the man, he did after all, talk North's ear off all morning about how much he loved Newana. "Whatever you say Jack." North finally decided.

Bunny soon quickly appeared out of the ground.

"So how'd ya manage mate?" Bunny asked.

"What do you mean?" Jack questioned though he feared he already knew the answer.

"Oh North told me about your little proposal thing." Bunny laughed.

"Oh! Of course he did." Jack said glaring at North.

"I couldn't help it Jack! The news was just to exciting!" North protested.

"Well could somebody please just tell me the verdict?" Bunny exclaimed.

"North will tell you. He's good at that!" Jack grumbled.

"I might as well wait until Tooth and Sandy get here. They will want to know as well." North muttered a little embarrassed.

"You told Tooth?!" Jack roared, "She'll never let me live it down!"

"I'll never let you live down what?" Toothiana asked in her singsong voice as she swooped in from the open skylight.

"I wish somebody would answer me the same thing!" Bunny let out an exasperated sigh.

Sandy appeared and a question mark appeared over his head.

"Well Jack?" Tooth requested curiously.

"ASK NORTH!" Jack bellowed.

"No need to lose it you little ratbag!" Bunny scoffed.

"Yea calm down Jack." The iridescent fairy agreed.

Jack was ready to erupt. His brain was full of the other guardian's complaints plus the thoughts of his own. He would never get a girl who liked him. He wasn't worth anybody's time. A stupid nobody just as the dumb kangaroo always said. Jack wanted to cry. Then he wanted to scream. Then he wanted to leave. Then he wanted to cry again. It just wasn't fair! So Jack stomped off and sat in a corner of the workshop as North told the story.

"Bloody lie!" Bunny howled with laughter as North finished his story, "She flicked your ugly arse!"

"Bunny!" Tooth scolded, "But I did warn you Jack. She is a bit promiscuous."

"C'mon Tooth he doesn't need to hear your nagging right now." North protested.

"Naw North the lying bugger deserves what he's getting." Bunny continued to laugh.

Despite the fact that they had tried to stand up for him earlier North and Tooth began to chuckle quietly too. Even sandy was silently laughing! This was too much for Jack. Despite the fact he didn't want to admit it, Jack had just gotten his heart broken. They didn't understand. He should've been happy; his reputation of non-caring player was working out fine. But that's the thing, reputations are reputations, they are rarely who you actually are. And Jack happened to be a caring loyal boyfriend as far as his relationship with Newana had gone. It broke him to uncover that New had been quite the opposite, and his only friends didn't care to notice that!

"FINE GUYS HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" He lamented, "ENJOY YOUR STUPID DINNER I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVEN CAME!"

Jack let the wind carry him out of the Pole trying his best to hide the hurt on his face. Wondering where he would go Jack tried to take his focus off Newana and his friends but there was nothing else to think about. It took Jack a minute to realize it but he was flying so low he almost flew right into a large ice palace. He pulled the reins on wind and got launched onto the balcony.

"What the hell." He groaned getting up and rubbing his face. Jack was filled with curiosity as he looked around the mysterious ice palace. It seemed quite abandoned. But the most curious part out of all of it was that it was blooming spring time and the palace of ice was still standing beautifully and alive. This could work Jack thought. No guardians, no girls, and most importantly quiet and solitude until of course children needed him. But then and only then would he leave his new palace.

One day Jack lounged on his balcony staring at the sky, "You happy Manny?" he shouted "Is this what you wanted? Because I aint' complaining!" His rant was stopped as he heard the open and close of a door. "Huh?" Jack grunted stumbling through the palace. As he reached the stairs he saw a blonde woman crying on the palace floor.

"Umm, excuse me." Jack started to say.

The girl looked up and he could tell just by the look on her tear-stricken face she was just as confused as him.

"What are you doing in my palace?" They both asked each other at the same time.

**Authors Note: You guys like? Leave your opinions and ideas in the box below. Love you all :***

**-Rosie**


	3. An Important Message

Authors Note: Hey lovelies! WOW! 11 follows, eeeekkkk! Thank you so much guys! I have received a couple sad reviews about the lack of updates. I promise I have every intention to provide all of you amazing people with an abundance of chapters. I promise the story is not cut short. I have just been swamped with homework! It doesn't help when you have a couple of friends who are making your life living hell either. Anyways, I will try and get a chapter or two up this weekend! I love you all, stay beautiful, PM me sometime! 


End file.
